


La suerte de poder observarte

by Patatina



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, UshiSaku Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatina/pseuds/Patatina
Summary: Ushijima quisiera poder observarlo siempre, a Sakusa seguro que no le molestaría.Day 1: Fluff
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876069
Kudos: 5





	La suerte de poder observarte

**D** isclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece.

* * *

Estira sus muñecas como en cada entrenamiento, flexionándolas como pocos pueden hacer. Y aunque siente dos pares de ojos sobre él, no les da demasiada importancia.

Siempre es lo mismo, esos dos se ponen a mirarlo mientras realiza sus flexiones, al principio era molesto porque no paraban de preguntarle estupideces, pero ahora ya se ha acostumbrado. Simplemente los ignora.

Bokuto y Hinata comentan a un par de pasos de él. Ambos están en cuclillas para apreciar mejor el panorama, mientras intercambian un par de frases a las que no pone atención. Y pudo seguir así, pero desde su posición observa cómo un par de piernas conocidas se acercan a la escena.

— Es llamativo verlo de cerca — la voz gruesa de Ushijima se hace sonar a una distancia cercana, pero no se dirige a él, se ha quedado junto a Hinata y Bokuto.

Sakusa no se mueve, prefiere mantener la mirada baja y así esconder el rubor que se ha plantado en sus mejillas. Lo odia, eso de ser tan obvio cuando se trata de él.

— Nosotros no nos cansamos de verlo — dice Hinata, levantándose junto a Bokuto, ahora más interesados en la presencia de Wakatoshi.

— Qué suerte — deja caer Ushijima nuevamente. Sakusa nota el cambio casi imperceptible en su voz, lo que hace que levante la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Wakatoshi sonríe antes de agregar: — Me gustaría poder verlo todos los días.

Es como si el gimnasio se quedara en silencio luego de esas palabras.

Bokuto abre la boca emocionado, dando la impresión de que comenzará a dar saltitos en cualquier momento. Sakusa cree que comparte el mismo rubor que se la ha puesto a Hinata, que también está mirando boquiabierto a Ushijima. Está seguro que hay otros intrusos mirando la escena, pero no le interesa averiguar quiénes son.

Los rizos negros de Sakusa tapan la mitad de su rostro cuando se incorpora sobre sus rodillas. Comparte una mirada intensa con el ex rematador de los Adlers antes de que este se acerque a él.

— No me mires como a un bicho raro, Wakatoshi-kun — es un reclamo, a pesar de que su tono no suena como el de alguien que está enojado.

— No lo hago — responde el otro, inclinándose frente a él, quedando en cuclillas.

— Más te vale, recuerda que gracias a estas muñecas puedo hacer esos remates que no puedes recibir.

La competitividad nunca quedó de lado a pesar del paso que han dado en su relación, no se olvidan que a pesar de _todo_ lo que son, también son rivales. Comparten una sonrisa irónica y el resto del gimnasio deja de importar.

— Gracias a estas muñecas es que puedo competir a la par contigo — levanta una de sus manos, para apreciarlas un momento.

Lo toma por sorpresa, el que Ushijima levante su mano también y entrelace sus dedos, con los orbes olivas enfocados en la unión de sus manos.

Wakatoshi asiente un par de veces y se quedan perdidos en el ojo del contrario por un par de segundos antes que de fondo resuene la voz asqueada de Miya:

— ¿Pueden hacer eso en otra parte? Me están dando nauseas.

**Author's Note:**

> Llego tarde, pero al menos lo intenté. Es cortito, pero quería aportar porque esta ship merece más amor.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
